Shadow Squad
A hold over from a time most in the wastes don't even remember, These men and women continue on the traditions of the past, and may god help those that anger them. HistoryCategory:Organization After the hard fought battle of Kansas City, where the Brotherhood of Steel defeated a much larger Super Mutant force, Shadow Squad was deployed by the Elders to guard the Nuclear warhead in the heart of the ruins. Even after the removal of the Warhead for use against Vault 0, Shadow Squad remained in Kansas City, With a fortified compound being built to accommodate them. The finished compound had everything they would need to keep order and maintain a presence in the city, including an armory, garage, training area and bunks to sleep 40. This would prove essential as over a slow period of time starting in 2203, Reports started coming in of increased raider and animal presence. There also started to be claims about bunkers going silent around this same time. Ordered to engage any raiders, Shadow Squad made short work of any that came into the ruins, though they could never force the native raiders of Fairway's Crew out of the city. They had just risen for morning drill one April day in 2204, when a Brotherhood scout ran up to the gates. When let inside, he told them of the collapse of the Brotherhood, outposts being destroyed, the soldiers either dead or gone. Paladin Rosche, the leader of Shadow Squad, sent four of his soldiers to check the nearest outposts, and when they came back three weeks later they confirmed it. Paladin Roache ordered them to hold the ruins and wait for something to come through. Their waiting was in vain however, as no great enemy ever came. They left their walls after three months, and would once again patrol their old routes seven months after the scout, who had joined with them, had first appeared. Having lost all contact with Brotherhood leadership, Shadow squad maintained their previous orders to keep the city safe. This would prove difficult however; as with no reinforcements or supplies, the small squad were quickly feeling the strain. They began to recruit from those in the area of the city they protected, and began to train them. This took up even more manpower however, so the decision was made to only patrol the area of the city already deemed 'safe'. This eventually lead to the now isolationist Brotherhood to declare themselves the rulers of this area in 2232. They would have to fight repeatedly for their lands however, facing invasions by mobsters, raiders and rouge mercenary groups. Their training and slight recruitment pool has always been enough to stop the attacks, but they still make members wary of all outsiders. by 2280 the city looks very little like it did a century ago, but neither does Shadow. Numbering about 40, armed with military grade weapons and first-hand knowledge of the ruins as well as combat experience, they look able to hold onto their area indefinitely. Relations Fairway's Crew: Shadow Squad has always fought these modern pirates and the thought of making peace is simply inconceivable. Underpass: Underpass is the only settlement that Shadow Squad is willing to trade with, dating back to their days as members of the Brotherhood. One representative of the organization is always stationed there, to hear petitions and diplomatic envoys. This Duty changes weekly. Category:Kansas City Category:Organization